The Truth Lies Too
by AllHaleQueenLuc
Summary: Aria Montgomery finds herself confused and heart broken over her teacher boyfriend when she finds out something she never imagined she'd ever find out.


**This chapter is quite emotional, but mysterious in it's own way. You'll definitely have at least one question after reading. **

"Ezra!?" A small brunette called from down the road. All she could hear was the sound of clicking feet all around, but saw nothing. She sped up her walking, breathing heavily. As she became closer to the wide shouldered shadow, the image became less of a blur. Her heart pounded faster and faster; as if it was being blown up like a balloon, and ready to burst. Aria walked quicker. The shadow became a picture, and before Aria could take a breath, she found herself starting to cry. "Why?" Is all she could get out before she dropped to her knees. The one person she trusted, the one person she went to about everything, the one person she called her best friend, the one person she loved; turned out to be the one person she feared the most. Ezra's heart pounded in fear. This moment was like a ticking bomb. One wrong word and his whole secret could be shattered. "Aria, what are you doing here?" Ezra asked, in a tone Aria had never heard before. His voice had always been down to earth, and soft, but tonight he sounded scared and angry. Aria had never dreamed this moment would ever come. She trusted Ezra with all her life. They told each other everything. At least that's what she believed, until now. Aria and Ezra had been through ao much since that first day at the bar, But the truth was, that their relationship was all a lie; one big jumbled up mess of a lie.

Aria stood up off her knees, that were now indented with the cracks of the cement she had been kneeling on. Her face was filled with black eye makeup, and fear; her heart filled with pain and confusion. "The question is, what the hell are YOU doing here?" Aria replied, with black trip-page running down her face. As Ezra took one step towards her, Aria backed away. She didn't know whether she should be afraid of what he was going to say or do, or trust that it was all a misunderstanding, but as much as it hurt her, she knew it was probably real, and it was no longer safe to be anywhere near the man she once trusted. Ezra pushed his black leather gloves off his hands, and let them land on the ground. He knew the clothes he was wearing weren't going to help calm Aria down, so he took off his giant black coat, and threw that on the ground also. He wanted to keep her as calm as possible, and avoid any bad situation he could. The last thing he needed was for her to go tell her brainiac she calls her best friend things that would get him in trouble. If that happened, he'd really be doomed. Spencer isn't the dumbest cookie in the jar, that's for sure.

Aria wiped her tears from her cheeks, and looked up at the dark haired man standing in front of her. "Are you gonna answer me? Or are you going to just stare at me like I'm some kind of animal?!" Aria's voice was heavy with anger, but mostly confusion. Ezra didn't know what to say. All he could hear was the beating of his own heart, and Arias harsh breathing and sobs. "Dammit," he mumble under his breath. Aria threw her hands up, and back down to her sides again, and shook her head. "Ezra, please," Aria pleaded. Her whole body was shaking, and her tears filled her face again. "Please tell me this is some kind of mistake." Ezra's face turned red, and Aria immediately backed away. She couldn't tell if he was angry, or just as scared as she was. With every step Ezra took towards her, his face got redder, and she got further away. "Aria listen..." "No, Ezra. You listen..." Aria cried even harder, letting her sobs be known. "I don't know what's going on here, but until I figure it out, just stay away from my friends, stay away from my family, and stay better yet, stay away from me!" Aria backed up further and further into the street, before turning around. She watched Ezra's every move. Finally she turned around, and quickly ran to her car, that was parked on the opposite side of the street. Ezra chased after her, but soon realized his cold heart was no match for Aria's raging emotions. Ezra's heart raced faster than normal, and his breath was lost. He never intentionally fell in love with one of the people he should have been calling his enemy, it just happened. And now he lost that one person. And for what? Some stupid decisions he made before they ever met face to face.

The sounds of Aria's sobs filled the small car. Her eyes were so full with tears, and so red that she could barely see. Banging on the car steering wheel, and kicking the bottom of her seat she cried harder. "why? Why? WHy? WHY?" She sobbed. She put the key in the ignition, and nothing happened. "Shit!" Aria yelled. She grabbed her phone from the seat next to her, and dialed Spencer Hastings number. Aria got worried when the phone rang more than twice, because normally Spencer picked up before she even knew it was Aria. "Hello?" The small voice said on the phone. Aria sniffled and began talking. "Spenc, it's me. Can you come pick me up? My car won't start. I'm stuck across the street from the rosewood grill." "Yeah! I'm on my way! Are you okay?" Aria said thank you, and hesitated to answer that last bit. She was stuck between telling her best friend, or just pretending like nothing happened. "Yes. Yes, I'm fine." Aria hung up the phone, and got out of her car. She stood there; all alone in the dark. Confused, frustrated, afraid, heartbroken, and just plain angry. "DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT!" Aria screamed. With each word she let out, she kicked the side door of her car as hard as she could. She broke down in tears, and fell to the ground. Her heart broke a little more each time she thought of every moment she ever spent with Ezra. The night they met at the bar, the first date outside of his apartment, all the nights they cuddled on his couch while watching black and white movies. Every little memory caused her pain; Pain in which she never imagined herself feeling.

To keep herself from having a mental breakdown, Aria did the one thing that kept her sane most of the time. She sang. She sang the song that summed up what she was feeling at that given moment. After all, music is all about telling stories. "Tell them all I know now, Shout it from the roof tops, Write it on the skyline, All we had is gone now. Tell them I was happy, And my heart is broken, All my scars are open. Tell them what I hoped would be, Impossible, impossible, Impossible, impossible," Aria sang at the top of her lungs. She didn't care whether others could hear her. At that given moment all that was on her mind was her broken heart.

As Spencer pulled up behind Aria's vehicle, Aria stood up and quickly wiped tears. "Hey!" Spencer said, giving Aria a tight hug. Aria just stood there, not moving even a muscle in her body. "Aria, are yo..." As soon as spencer said her name, Arias eyes filled with tears again. She couldn't help it. It was like a waterfall was forming inside of her, and just bursting out. "Shhh, baby it's okay. Everything is okay. I am here now," Spencer said, taking Aria into her arms. She took her sweater off and wrapped it around Aria, and walked her over to the car. When Aria calmed down enough, they both got into the car. Spencer turned on the car, and started driving away. She was going to ask Aria what has happened, but if she knew anything about her best friend, it was that she's more likely to get a better answer to a question if she doesn't actually ask it. That may sound confusing to most people, but to Spencer, that was completely normal, and she didn't mind it at all. It was just another reason she loved Aria so much.

After a few quiet moments, Aria finally decided to talk. "Can I just go to your house, and crash there?" Aria asked. "I really need someone right now." Spencer smiled. "Of course you can. You know you don't have to ask."

When they finally reached the Hastings home, both girls got out of the car, and went inside. The house was extremely loud; a little too loud for Arias preference. Aria was always the kind of person to like big crowds, and noise, but tonight just wasn't the night. "I'm sorry, I forgot my mom was hosting this get together thing tonight. If you want we can just go hang in my room?" Spencer suggested. She grabbed the coat off Arias shoulders, and put it on the hook behind the door. "Yeah, that's alright." The girls trudged up the stairs and into Spencer's room. The smell of pumpkin spice air freshener filled the air. You could always tell what season it was, because spencer always without a doubt had her room decorated for it. The walls, her bed, the floor, and even the air. Aria plopped down on Spencer's king size bed, and let out a huff. Spencer threw her keys onto the nightstand beside her, and lied on the other side of the bed. One tear rolled down Arias eyes, as she drifted off to sleep. Soon enough, both Aria and Spencer were sound asleep, and the only noise you could hear was the music downstairs, and the crickets outside.

**By now you should have at least one question. Maybe two or three. this chapter was pretty mysterious, and nobody knows what's really going on. What did Aria see Ezra do in the beginning? How will Aria react after she wakes up? Will she tell Spencer or anyone for that matter? Who knows... Guess you'll have to read and find out ;) **

**Oh and I would like to thank my friends Emily and Kate for just being amazing and giving me the idea to turn it into a fanfic. I love you guys! :) **


End file.
